Blackout
by RosemaryThief
Summary: Harriet is desperate for some money, and ends up taking a part-time job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Along with her co-worker Mike, she has to learn how to survive possessed animatronics. But, as secrets are revealed and the week grows longer, Harriet starts to realize that nothing at Freddy Fazbear's is what it seems. (FEM!HARRY)


**I DO NOT OWN FNAF OR HARRY POTTER.**

 **Warnings: Fem!Harry**

* * *

Harriet was really starting to regret her career choice.

But at the same time it wasn't as if she had any other options. Until she cleared through her problems with the goblins, her Gringott's vaults were frozen until further notice. And, she highly doubted that the Dursley's were going to give her any money for food and rent.

She would ask Molly for some cash, but they were poor enough, and Harriet didn't want to ask any more from the family. They had already have done so much for her.

Sighing, she hopped off her bicycle and made her way across the dark parking lot. A barely lit sign that read, "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza," hanged by a few nails in the roof. She walked over and leaned against the locked glass door with a 'huff'. The freezing night air, blem through her red and yellow uniform and she rubbed her arms to warm them. Minutes ticked by before another car pulled into the driveway and parked. The car door opened and out stepped her new co-worker.

Originally the job was either going to go to her or to Mike Schmidt, but in the end the boss decided to give the job to the both of them. Since the previous guards had retired early due to some accidents, they thought having two guards on the job might help improve employee safety.

 _Whatever,_ all she needed was to get the job done and get that paycheck at the end of the week.

Mike walked across the parking lot towards her, and she could tell he was just as enthusiastic as she was, which wasn't saying very much. His light blue eyes were half-hooded already with boredom, and tufts of straight blonde hair stuck out from his red 'Freddy Fazbear's' employee hat.

Yes, they still had to wear the day employee uniforms even though they were night guards. It sucked.

"Wait for me too long?" He asked unlocking the glass door with the keys he had gotten that morning.

"Nah, just arrived here myself." Harriet said with a shrug as she walked inside. The tables were left as they always were, and Harriet could see the animatronics up on stage. They were kind of ugly in Harriet's opinion, and if she had been a kid she probably would've been creeped out by their scary faces.

"So what do you think made all of the night guards either quit or get hurt?" Mike asked locking the door back as he had stepped inside.

"I dunno, don't really care," Harriet said with a yawn. "As long as we don't screw anything up it should be alright."

"You're pretty nonchalant, aren't you?" Mike asked with a small, uneasy smile.

' _Going through war does that to you,'_ Harriet thought with a slight frown. Nothing really phased her anymore, not after so many attempts on her life. She took one final glance at the animatronics before she decided to go ahead and get started. She had a small backpack full of items, snacks and other things she might need, and she wanted to settled down in the office before the night officially began.

"Honestly, this is probably going to be a really boring job. I can't really see anything exciting happen here." She said softly, walking through the party room towards the back office.

Later on she would regret those words.

* * *

The office was cramped, dirty, and disorganized, and Harriet wondered if the rest of the building was life this. Honestly, how did they pass their health inspections? Harriet stepped over a dead cockroach and carefully maneuvered her way to a chair near a computer. There were two chairs at the desk, one obviously newer. They probably had to move it in since there were now two night guards instead of one. Harriet looked around nervously and tried to surpress a shiver.

Something about this place was creeping her out.

She rummaged through her backpack to make sure she had everything she needed: flashlights, extra batteries, etc. When she got everything sorted, she decided to look around the room at all the different equipment and items. The doors were pretty neat, and she thought the buttons were a good feature, even if they were impractical.

Absentmindedly, she walked towards the wall and looked at the pictures. They were drawn by kids, and held that childish charm that all kid drawings had. She smiled as she saw a few thank-you cards on the desk as well. She quietly wondered why there were scratch marks along the door ways and floors, but ended up shrugging it off.

Mike came in through the other door, and looked at the room with disgust. He must have thought about the place as poorly as she did. He strutted in with a nervous gait and opened the computer. Harriet watched as he clicked through a few programs to get the camera monitors up and running. Harriet gazed longingly at the computer, but she didn't have half a clue about how to handle electronics.

She never got to touch them at the Dursley's and Hogwarts was extremely old fashioned. So it was safe to say that Harriet had never touched a computer in her life.

Mike gave a small smile as he finished up preparations, and looked towards the doors. He then gave a soft frown, and his brow furrowed in thought.

"Why do you think the office has two doors?" Mike asked looking at them with a deeper frown. "And why do you think they're button operated? Why not just have standard doors like the rest of the rooms?"

"It's probably just a weird design," Harriet mumbled, not sure the reason for herself. "I have no other explanation as to why there are heavy electronic doors in a night guards' office."

"Yeah, you're right, heh, just probably a weird design…" Mike said trailing off with a nervous laugh. Harriet wondered why a man as jumpy as him tried to become a night guard of all things. The pay wasn't even that great, and the benefits were awful.

"So why did you take the job?" Harriet asked, still confused as why the guy took the worst possible job ever.

"My last job fired me, and my apartment's rent is due in two weeks. Plus, there's free pizza here. So if I just eat that one free meal a day I probably can save enough for my bills." Although he tried to sound cheery, she could hear the sadness and disdain in his voice.

Really this guy was going to survive off of free pizza and $120 a week? That wasn't healthy.

"Besides, it's just a temporary thing until I find a new job. I'm already looking again, and the contract for this job is only five nights." Mike said with a small smile. Harriet smiled back. Although his circumstances were pathetic, he was still trying, and Harriet could admire that.

"I'm only here for a week or two as well. I just needed a place to get some experience." Harriet said with a small smile as she sat next to him on the other chair.

"I know a place that is hiring. I was going to go there after work-"

 _Ring, ring, ringggggg!_ The phone rang interrupting Mike's train of thought. He looked at Harriet with a questioning look, and Harriet simply leaned forward and pressed the 'speaker' button.

"Hello?" She asked learning on her elbow on the desk.

" _Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help get settled on your first night."_ A voice rang out through the speaker. Harriet gave a skeptical look at Mike, and the boy nervously smiled as if he was trying reassure her. " _Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact."_

"Oh, so he's the one who left the office in such a disarray." Harriet mumbled leaning back. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw something flicker on the monitor. "Did you see that?" She asked pointing at the screen. Nothing was there, but she could have sworn that she saw something move. Mike shook his head, and they turned their attention back to the phone.

" _So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week, okay?"_

"This guy needs to calm down. He's way too jumpy." Mike said with a carefree grin, and Harriet nodded. The man reminded her of Quirell back in her first year.

"I wonder why he's so nervous for us. Nothing interesting has happened so far…So, I wouldn't precisely say this has been 'overwhelming.'" Harriet said dully.

" _Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kinda a legal thing, you know."_ He said even more nervously, and Harriet groaned.

"It was nice for him to leave us something though," Mike said trying to look on the nice side. Although, Harriet could tell that he was getting more and more edgy as the Phone Guy kept talking.

" _Um, "Welcome to Fredd Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person.""_ Mike's eyes widened and his mouth gaped. " _Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_ Harriet and Mike both shared a worried glance at each other. How many night guards have been injured on this job? " _Blah, blah, blah, now that might_ _sound_ _bad, I know, but there's nothing to worry about-"_

"Yes, because dying is totally something not to worry about!" Mike exasperatedly said throwing his hands up. His calm demeanor completely vanishing from sight. "Just go and tell us HOW not to get hurt!"

" _Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night-"_

"What the heck does the characters have to do with us dying?!" Mike asked angrily standing up with a frown.

"Mike, calm down, I'm sure he'll explain it to us." Harriet said as she rubbed her temples. She couldn't blame Mike though. If she hadn't been through everything she had been through, then she would have probably been a little jumpy too.

" _Do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath, I'd probably be a bit irritable at nights too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children, and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."_

"If I meet this guy in real life, I might punch him," Mike said sitting back down in his chair. "Just being honest."

" _So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh….Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk during the day too. But, then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah, I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"_

Mike almost banged his head on the desk until Harriet stopped him with a small uneasy smile.

" _Uh, now concerning your safety-"_

"Finally!" Mike said with a smile. Harriet hushed him as she listened on.

" _The only real risk to you as the night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours, probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without it's costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to…forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices especially around the facial area."_

 _"So you can imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort…and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eye balls and teeth when they pop of the front of the mask, heh."_

Harry and Mike both stared wordlessly at the phone.

" _Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power."_

Mike stumbled up silently from his chair staring at the phone in disbelief, shock and horror.

" _Alright, Good Night!"_

'CLICK' The message ended with that last good-bye. And Harry quickly looked up to the monitor to see that Bonnie the Bunney was missing off the stage. The reality of the situation quickly sank in, and Harriet realized how much trouble they were in.

This was going to be a long, _long,_ night.

* * *

 **A/N: To be honest it took me a long, long time to get into the FNAF fandom. It scared me to death, and the first time I played it went like this: Doing great-checking all the monitors-Bonnie Pops up in the door- I run and dive under my blankets while my two roommates laugh at me.**

 **Yup, it ruined my dignity. BUT I PREVAILED! And brought to you this fanfiction.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it and will be happy to answer any questions you have. :)**


End file.
